This invention relates to an image forming apparatus using a liquid development method.
In a conventional image forming apparatus using a liquid development method, an anilox roller has been proposed as a member for supplying a liquid developer to a developing roller. The anilox roller has a structure in which concave portions (grooves or holes referred to as cells) for holding the liquid developer are engraved on an outer circumferential surface thereof.
The anilox roller generally has high stiffness and metal material, for example, is preferable for the anilox roller.